Graditude
by ALMJ
Summary: After a job (somewhere), Natsu got little injures. And Lucy had to help him. But when Natsu had an urge for Lucy to stay. Things may never be the same.


_**Gra titude**_

 **This is a one-shot story about Nalu (Natsu and Lucy's couple name) from Fairy Tail.**

 **And my inspiration came from one of my favorite artist from deviantart, Leon-Star 7! And her mini comic, Gratitude. With my own little end/ what I wanted to happen.**

 **Thanks for all the art! You're an amazing artist! Also, Hiro Mashima! Thanks for all the anime.**

 **Before we start this, adventure, I'm not the owner of the comic or the anime.**

 **If I did, Nalu would happen a lot sooner and I'd be a great artist. Which I'm not. :-(**

 **Also,**

 **Now let's start the story, minna! 😃😜**

*At Lucy's house's couch*

"Haaaaaa." The pink/salmon haired dragon slayer said, getting his wounds fixed by the blond celestial mage.

"Are all dragon slayers, this wussy? Hehe. Geez, I really hate licking wounds."

"But we did our task and paid your rent❤." Natsu complained to his partner. Lucy sighed.

"Well, almost done! Your wounds weren't all serious. Thou, the numbers were the problem. But, your ability to destroy everything was really helpful on this mission. Hehe" The blond said trying the last bandage on her best friend, while he was putting on a mad pout.

"I don't destroy everything." He said.

"But, right now, you should get some rest. And I'll cook something for you." She said to Natsu, getting up from the couch, taking the first aid kit with her, and thinking the best thing for her best friend/partner/crush.

That's right. Lucy Heartfillia was in love with pyro, the most densest person and her best friend, Natsu Dragneel.

"Maybe, I'll make cookies. Also, if you need something, just call me . . ." Lucy said walking to the kitchen.

For some reason, Natsu was **sad**. And it isn't because he wanted something other than cookies, but for Lucy to **go**.

"Lucy! Wait!" Which, with his remaining strength, pulled the celestial mage's arm.

"Kyaaa"

The first aid kit fell out of her hand, which landed on the floor, while she lands in, none other than, her **crush's** **chest** , with both of her hands on Natsu's upper chest region, facing each other's faces.

Natsu and Lucy both blushed. They never been in this situation before. So why now? Lucy was shocked. "Natsu's never done this in one, no, **eight** **years** I **been** in Fairy Tail. So why now? Was there a **reason** for this?"

Natsu was beyond on what just happened. "What's wrong with me? Why did I just did that to, Luce? I never done that to Lissanna or anyone like that? But when she walking away, my **instinct** wanted her to stay. So that **was** my instinct, huh? But why did it **only** **react** on **Lucy**?" He said thinking. Then blushing a little dark red now.

"I feel funny in my chest, like my heart is about to explode. I'm starting to sweat. And I feel really hot. Which is weird because I'm a fire dragon slayer." Natsu said in his mind.

Lucy was the on who broke the silence. "N-natsu?"

"Y-you just, you just . . ." Lucy tried to say but couldn't.

"Lucy." He said sitting up and putting his right hand on the back of his best friend's head, hearing her say something but couldn't hear it.

"I should thank you. Thanks." He said leaning her head into his forehead and closing his eyes while smiling.

Lucy felt hot for the moment with Natsu, not forgetting what situation.

"Natsu, I should make the cookies. After all, you should rest." Lucy said in a panic voice.

Lucy tired to get up, but Natsu kept the position they were in. But this time, instead of Lucy being on top of him, he flip their positions with Natsu on top and Lucy on the bottom. With him pinning her. **DOWN**

"N-natsu? W-what a-are y-you doing?" She said with her face, dark red from here "situation"

(A/N: well what would you do when a guy, you love, were in this situation? Exactly, you would be embarrass or blushing)

Natsu was beyond shock. **He** , **Natsu Dragneel** , is **pinning** down **his** best friend, **Lucy Heartfillia**! He didn't even know he was capable of doing this freaking type of thing. And to top it off, it was **his best friend**! Why was the world unfair to him?! Sometimes.

He was known for a lot of things. Being the pyro. Being happy-go-lucky. Being there for his nakama. Being the most densest person in the whole world. But **NEVER** had ever been the person who would look/do something to his best friend. If she wanted it that way.

He finally find out what the funny weird thing he got from Lucy. Pove? No, that wasn't it. Dove? No, he didn't feel a bird in his chest. Love? Love! Love was what he felt for his best friend. But was it worth it?

He may be dense, but he knows when to "think before you act". He didn't want anything to be awkward with the two of them. But he really loved her, he would at least tell her his feelings. Even if she didn't feel the same. Or it was horrible between them, after this. He would know he told his partner how he felt about her.

(A/N: I know this (might) not be want he would do but this is my thinking/what I want to happen. And in this, Natsu sorta acts fearless (except from Erza), so yeah)

"Lucy. . ." Natsu began. Lucy looked up to him, confused at his actions. She looked beautiful in his eyes, no matter if you put the most ugliest clothes, she was beautiful.

"Why are you doing this? Did I do this? Are you under a spell? If you are, I'll break the spell like when we first met! I'll help you, like you do all the time." She said being worried about Natsu.

Natsu thought 'Why did I fall in love with a weirdo.' He smiled in his head. 'Now she's talking to much. How can I . . . Wait, that's it!" Natsu smirked.

"Gez, you **talk too much"** he said smirking at the blond and which this action made **his** blond confused.

(A/N: Well Lucy will be his in this story and in Fairy Tail manga and story. (Sorry for all those fans who don't like Nalu. But then this is my come-back, then why are you reading this then, huh? And do say "Because I'm bored" or "I just felt like it." Sorry thou if that was your answer.)

"Huh, what are you . . . H-hey why are you hmph." The blond said until, well Natsu lips had "claimed" her mouth.

(A/N: And for people who are dense as Natsu, they're kissed or their lips touched each other's lips 💏💞❤👏😶➕🔥=*blushing face*)

For Lucy, the kiss was hot. Well, because of his magic, apparently the fire went to his lips, too. His lips were hot like fire. But, only this fire didn't burn her.

To Natsu, this was heaven. The kiss itself defined them both. Warm and tender. He wanted and needed more of it.

(A/N: Sorry if I gross you out, because after this part it's going to be mushy and gushy and so much weird.)

Lucy felt her eyes getting tired, out of being wide-eye for to long and closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck, after he let go to hold her waist, for more support for this 'activity'.

For Nastu, this was a **sign** for him to continue on. He he started with the basics. He **guessed**.

As much as he wanted more, he had to breathe. Scratch that, **she** needed to breathe.

Stupid air!

So, Natsu pulled back and they were panting, closing their eyes while doing so.

'Well, that was something.' They both thought. But, once they looked at each other, Lucy blushed dark red, while Natsu blushed a little pink.

But, this, quitness wasn't long, before Natsu dived back into Lucy's breathless left off where they were, last time. But it continued neither less.

Natsu had more dominance to this one. He pinned her hands, once more and intertwined with hers.

He nibbled and licked at her entrance of her mouth. She moaned, a little, and Natsu took this **opportunity** to put his tongue in the gate to heaven, once more.

(A/N: When I mean "once more", I mean he was in heaven, okay? Sorry if you already knew.)

The battle was intense. But as the victor of this tongue clashing, Natsu explored the cavern of his partner's mouth, for as the victor, this was his prize.

Lucy just had to moan at how he was claiming her mouth, as say "I claimed it as mine." But as much to her disappointment, she needed air. So she tried to tell, her best friend, that she needed air. He caught on and the kiss had ended.

They were both panting, very desperately. But Natsu wasn't done just yet. After their little break, Natsu was kissing Lucy all over her face. And when he reached her lips, he would suck on the bottom lip. And when he found her earlobe, he would nibble on it. And when he was on her neck...

This was a pleasure paradise to her.

"N-natsu? S-stop. Ngh. It. T-this is. Ngh. T-to m-much."

Lucy was filled with so much pleasure by her dragon slayer. How can he make it so good for her?

"Why should I stop? Huh, Lucy?" Natsu said, smirking at his partner, has he re-kissed his **mate's** neck once again.

"B-because. Ngh. D-do you e-even. Ngh. L-love me?" She said with flustered face.

Natsu stop his activity. **She doesn't think he loves her!** He wouldn't be doing this if he didn't lover her. But looking in her eyes, her chocolate, sweet eyes, he knew what she meant by that.

'Is this a game?' Is what her eyes are asking him. She knew some people will take advantage of people's feelings. So she wanted to know, is this the right choice.

Natsu was a little angry about the look in her eyes. **How could she think that!?** Did she **not trust** him with her true feelings? Well, he just have to change this blonde haired girl's idea, doesn't he?

"Lucy, you're so dense." As her hands were free from Natsu's.

"What do you mean, 'I'm dense'?" She said it in a somewhat shy and cute voice (Well, to Natsu, it is)

"I wouldn't be doing this to you, weirdo. I'm not like Loke."

"H-how would I know? And I'm not a w-weirdo." Lucy said, with her face going to dark red to red.

"What I'm trying to say, is . . . I love you, Luce." He said to the girl underneath him.

"I really mean it, Luce. I love you so d*mn much. Hell, I love you then life itself." Natsu said, proving his point.

"R-really?" The pink face blonde said.

"Really." Natsu said kissing the celestial mage's lips, once more.

Natsu released her lips then kissed the sides of her face. Her neck. Basically, everywhere on or near her face.

"N-natsu. Ngh. N-no! N-not there. Ngh." She kept saying when he kissed, sucked or even nibbled on, again, near her face.

"Sorry, Luce. No can do." He said, kissing her neck and biting and sucking where her neck and shoulders meet. She let out a stray and soft moan as he creating a hickey/love mark. Claiming she was his. All to himself.

No one else is.

Natsu was greatful for having Lucy in his life. She's been with him to the bitter end. Even with both her parents "left this world".

She was stronger than she looked. But this "activity" wasn't for confessing his feeling to this girl he loved so much.

 **He was just showing his** **Gratitude** **.**

 _The E.N.D._

 _Just kidding! There still more adventure come in our life. That's what this anime and manga taught me (Friendship too). "Nothing isn't the end, its just the beginning"_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this one-shot. This is the first one I made. I hope you did enjoy it.**

 **Tell me what you want me to write next. I'll try to keep you guys happy. So tell me. I'll be happy to listen.**

 **All this wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for Leon-Star 7 and Hiro Mashima. They are both amazing artists and inspirational people. Do me a huge favor and support them. Because you can't be an amazing artists by night. You have to earn it, like these amazing people. I thank you for everything you given us.**

 **If, you didn't like it, I'll just try even harder. I'm all fired up! Until then, jaa ne.**


End file.
